Adios mi amor
by Anthe
Summary: Te amo... pero no lo suficiente para compartirte por siempre


**Adiós mi amor**

"Esta noche,

como muchas sin amante,

voy a hacer pan

hundiendo mis nudillos

en la masa suave."

Haiku de Patricia Donegan

Esto es solo una torpe ilusión de amor. En este motelucho barato, donde tantos suspiros de pasión albergados en sus paredes, nosotros dejamos los nuestros, cual eterna devoción mal retribuida.

Nunca me engañaste, lo supe desde un principio. Pero yo anhelaba tu piel en la mía, con una desesperación igual a la de una herida en carne viva.

El anillo en tu dedo, jamás lo ocultaste. En las cortas horas, donde nos devoramos apresuradamente, solo es un adorno más en tu mano.

Luego, al salir del motel de siempre, toma consistencia, se vuelve tangible, real y pesado.

Es allí cuando te digo, quizá por milésima vez, esta es la última vez, no me llames, no me busques ni me encuentres.

Tu sonríes, dices que me entiendes, juras por lo más sagrado no encontrarme.

Pero la vida es cruel, siempre encuentra la manera de volvernos a encontrar.

Solo nos basta una mirada de reojo, un roce accidental de nuestras manos, una invitación no dicha para encontrarnos en este barato motel.

Hay veces que no sé si es peor no tenerte, o si acaso estos encuentros relámpagos duelen aún más que tu ausencia.

Tumbados en la cama, nuestros cuerpos de espaldas mirando el techo. Entonces te inclinas, murmuras algo que no alcanzo a entender, reclinándote sobre el colchón dispuesto a irte… una vez más.

Al ver este gesto, una idea absurda se cruza por mi mente. Es tan hilarante, tan tonta y dolorosa a la vez, que no sé si reír o llorar.

—Espera —tomé tu brazo— solo un momento más.

Te mantuviste inmóvil, luego te diste la vuelta con lentitud. Tus cejas estaban fruncidas, luego tu mirada volvió a caer en mi cuerpo, y te sonrojaste más.

—¿Para qué?—exclamaste intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Tan solo quédate un rato más— mi voz sonó casi como un ruego.

Te sentaste sobre la cama. Yo también me coloqué a tu lado, tomando tus dedos y entrelazándolos con los míos.

—Quiero imaginarme una vida juntos… sin ningún obstáculo entre nosotros— miré tus orbes dorados, los cuales se tornaron calidos gracias a la magia de mis palabras.

Acostándote a mi lado, entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos, ambos nos lanzamos antes esa fantasía tan tentadora, esa utopía tan hermosa… pero que lamentablemente siempre sería una fantasía irrealizable.

Con crueldad, pude ver nuestra vida juntos. Vi una casa hermosa, pintada de blanco donde tú llegarías todos los días.

Serías solo mío y yo solo tuya, no tendríamos que amarnos a la rápida, podría recorrer tu cuerpo con lentitud, devorándolo sin prisa alguna, disfrutando del sabor de tu piel en mis labios. Podríamos salir a la calle sin vergüenza ni miedo.

Seríamos una pareja feliz…

Una sola lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Entonces sin hacer ruido, me levanté de la cama, vistiéndome sin prisa. Tú seguiste mis pasos sin reclamar.

Salimos como siempre de aquel lugar, como dos bandidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Inuyasha se aferrro a mi cintura. Me abandoné ante este gesto tan inesperado, tan necesario y a la vez tan idiota.

—Pueden verte— dije pero no me solté, su aroma me embriagaba, ese halo de magnetismo derramado por su cuerpo no me permitía irme.

—Kagome no me dejes nunca…— susurraste como respuesta.

—Lo siento mucho, no quiero que esa fantasía solo sea eso… una fantasía.

—Pero yo…

—No lo digas, por favor— sollocé inevitablemente.

—Lo diré de todas maneras.

—Eres un egoísta Inuyasha… ¡Mírame!— grité con rabia— ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente! ¡No sabes lo duro que es compartirte siempre!

Más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Él ante este gesto me soltó, mirando esa debilidad que nunca quise mostrarle.

—Estoy cansada, ya no sé que hacer— otro sollozo me cortó la voz— tú jamás me compartiste, no sabes lo que es ser siempre la segunda en todo. No tienes idea de cuanto duele saber que eres la segunda persona, para el ser que mas amas en tu vida.

El silencio se instalo entre nosotros. Inuyasha no sabía que responderme.

—Claro, para colmo no sabes que decirme. Ni siquiera puedes mentirme… ¿verdad?

—Jamás te he mentido ni ocultado nada.

—¡Esa es la peor parte de todo!— la rabia me carcomía las entrañas— podrías decirme al menos que no la amas a ella.

Otro silencio acusador envolvió los labios de él.

—Lárgate… lo digo en serio.

Quisiste decirme algo. No sé que miraste en mi rostro, pero lentamente te aproximaste hasta mí. Me tomaste por la cintura con violencia, depositando un largo beso en mis labios. Sabía a culpa, a un perdón que no te atrevías a decir. Mas también estaba cargado de ese maldito amor hacia mí… el cual no es suficiente para separarte de Kikyo.

—Adiós mi amor— susurraste en mi oído, dejándome sola en la acera.

Confundida, dolida y furiosa, me devolví a mi departamento sin mirar hacia atrás.

Nunca más nos volvimos a ver

Fin


End file.
